Joy
"I have spent the better part of my life serving Jacqueline and Nohr. One gave me a place and purpose, and the other I have been fighting for. From where I stand, you betrayed them both." - Joy Peaks, in Siege of the Peak, in Revelations. Profile Past Joy was born and raised on a farm outside of Windmire. She grew up working with her mother in the house and fields while her father hunted. Her mother taught her about basic reading and writing, as well as small spells to make working a bit easier. When her brother was born, she just added more duties to her plate in her effort to make sure her family was happy. Working with the family's shire horse, she eventually quickly became the head of the large fields. Mostly letting the horse, Lane, do his work, she would ensure that he did not overheat. Taking her brother out with her, she let her mother and father have some time together that they had not for a while. The pair handled a load of the family's grains, Joy armed with a bit of magic her mother taught her. On the road, they encountered a group of faceless running from the direction of their home. With Lane knocked loose from the cart in the fight, they rushed back to their home. Finding nothing more than a ruin, they rode bareback to the next farm. With all of the farms hit, no one could take in the pair. They rode closer and closer to the area's center, before eventually just getting to the local Lord's hold. There Joy was hired to take care of his young daughter, Jacqueline. She was later named Jacqueline's retainer along side her trained brother. Present Working with Lady Jacqueline, Joy works hard with Lane to ensure that her brother and charge are well taken care of. Unofficially in charge of the Lady's personal staff, she is one of the first to know of her intentions to confront the "Hishodian" threat. When the hold is attacked by "Hishodians", Joy is quite distressed to find herself separated from her brother and Jacqueline, but tries to keep the hold's guard from dying. Personality Joy has full on accepted her role as "Mother Hen". With Dustin and Jacqueline both constantly charging in with little real thought to their own personal safety, she follows in on Lane with a healing staff at the ready. It is usually made out through a genuine desire to keep people safe and healthy. However, after too many visits to her for healing it starts to become patronizing, her feeling more like a babysitter than a "mom friend". Despite this, she does have a childish streak of her own. On her own, she tries magic that she found in storybooks on the off chance that it actually works. She admits to Xander that she always wanted to meet a charming prince, and to Jacqueline that she used to imagine what it would be like to be a witch in the woods. While she is happy to serve Jacqueline, she does have a need to prove her place as "second in command". She throws knives mere inches away from peoples faces to intimidate them, or casts more powerful spells than necessary to remind people that she can and will. Having been young when she began her position, it seemed necessary for people to take her seriously. She does have respect for people that are good at things, and will follow them as loyally as she does Jacqueline if they also want to help people be safe. Roster A farmer turned noble care taker, Joy has spent her life ready to take care of people. Competitive, mildly controlling, and powerful, she still makes a great soldier, following orders to the letter. Despite this, she is still known across the camp to be a motherly figure, with all the good and bad to go with it. Best in the army at juggling. Birthday is August 23rd. Statistics Personal Skill - Overcharge {Magic}% chance of preforming a battle action multiple times, without cost of extra usage. Ex: Using a stave multiple times to heal someone in one action. Multiple attacks (3) in one turn. Starting Stats Assuming that the prologue is played as soon as available. Class: Troubadour Personal Stats In Game Routes Joy, alongside her brother Dustin and charge Jacqueline, are Nohrian characters available in recruit in Conquest and Revelations. Birthright Does not appear as a recruit-able character, instead as an enemy in a prologue. Scaled Troubadour/Maid alongside Jacqueline and Dustin. Conquest A recruit-able character found in a prologue early in the game. Recruitment In the prologue Siege of the Peak, Joy is in the "hold" building. "Knocking" on it by any character can bring her out. She will exit the building, booting the character to an open space. Before talking to her, she only heals and interacts with the local characters and stays around the hold. She can only be talked to by Corrin, after which she can be controlled by the player. Joy is recruited if she, Jacqueline and Dustin survive the attack. Revelations A recruit-able character found in a prologue early game. Recruitment In the prologue Siege of the Peak, Joy is in the "hold" building. "Knocking" on it by any character can bring her out. She will exit the building, booting the character to an open space. She only heals and interacts with the local characters and stays around the hold. When Corrin talks to her she rebuffs them, continuing to only healing local characters. Joy is recruited if Jacqueline was talked to, and all three are still living. Classes Bolded is the preferred promotion. Below are the promotions considered "Canon" to her and her 'verse, and would be achievable if she was played as a main part of Corrin's party. Maid Promoted once she had achieved lvl. 20. Gained both "Live to Serve" and "Tomebreaker". Witch Promoted after achieving lvl. 15 in Maid. Continues on this path for the rest of the game. Is optimal, given personal stat growth is high in Magic, Skill and Luck, and her Personal skill becomes more useful. Giving Classes Seals When her friend/partner is given a seal, the class of Troubadour. Children With Male Units The only male unit of the first generation that she cannot achieve a S Support with is her brother, Dustin. She generally gives a high Magic, Luck and Skill, but does not bring good defense to the child stat wise. The child's secondary class id Troubadour. She also bears a son named Vincent. With Female Avatar Joy is romancable by a female Avatar, only resulting in Kana. This Kana shares the same stats as a Kana from S Support with Dustin, though still has Troubadour as his secondary class. This is referenced by Dustin, Joy, and Avatar, and they agree that Joy and Avatar are still the parents, and he still the uncle. A romance with a Female Avatar does not result in Vincent. Endings Conquest Joy - Magic Noble Married Joy continues her work with the Nohrian government, attempting to bridge the gap between the nobles and the common people. Her work had continued until she had so much prominence that she was considered a noble in all but title, across both Hoshido and Nohr, until they no longer denied her that. Even while away, she and her love knew that they had each other to rely upon, and it made when they were together all the sweeter. Unmarried Joy continues her work with the Nohrian government, attempting to bridge the gap between the nobles and the common people. Her work had continued until she had so much prominence that she was considered a noble in all but title, across both Hoshido and Nohr, until they no longer denied her that. With the title, she was offered many hands in marriage, until she settled on one that would profit her people the most. Revelations Joy - Magic Diplomat Married With strong magic needed to enter and leave Valla, Joy found herself one of the few able to travel easily through to the Kingdom and the others. Using this, she agrees to work with Corrin to ensure that the people are safe and have the supplies they need, and often travelling to Nohr and Hoshido to make sure they are all at a true peace. This does not allow herself much time for her love, but they both know that they can rely upon the other and they cherish their time together that much more. Unmarried With strong magic needed to enter and leave Valla, Joy found herself one of the few able to travel easily through to the Kingdom and the others. Using this, she agrees to work with Corrin to ensure that the people are safe and have the supplies they need, and often travelling to Nohr and Hoshido to make sure they are all at a true peace. She starts to attend functions across the countries, bringing attention to the profit of teamwork and the peace that can be achieved.